Deer velvet is the tissue that covers the bone and cartilage that develop into deer antlers. Also called “Deer antler velvet”, “antler velvet”, “velvet antler”, and “red deer velvet”, it has been harvested for centuries, and has been used traditionally to increase strength, boost the immune system, and counter the effects of stress, as well as being used as a remedy for a wide range of health problems.
An example of a high quality deer velvet encapsulated product is Mountain Red™ Deer Velvet, made and sold by Mountain Red™ Limited, Richmond, Nelson, New Zealand. Mountain Red™ Deer Velvet is encapsulated in 00 size gelatin capsules, and contains IGF-1 & IGF-2, which are a class of polypeptides similar to those found in steroids. There are also over 396 active ingredients naturally present in deer velvet that include a variety of proteins, amino acids, phospholipids, collagen, lipids, minerals, trace elements, growth factors, growth hormones, prostaglandins, glucosamine, chondroitin, and glycosaminoglycans. 00 size gelatin capsules release their contents into the stomach about five minutes after swallowing.
There is potential for deer velvet to aid in tissue regeneration (based on some in vitro studies), and the idea of somehow acquiring the massive regenerative properties of deer antlers is encouraging. However, the idea of consuming deer velvet in standard gelatin capsules for enabling tissue regeneration is not presently supported by competent scientific studies.
Moreover, the regeneration-enhancing properties of deer velvet powder appear to be related to bioactive polypeptides. However, it is likely that a substantial percentage of the bioactive polypeptides, along with other complex biomolecules components of deer velvet, are digested by stomach acid and reduced to more simple molecules before being absorbed, which would make oral consumption of deer velvet powder substantially reduced in health benefits.
For example, two studies examining the effects of deer velvet supplements taken by athletes have yielded conflicting results. One study showed some improvements in endurance and knee strength in weightlifters, but the other study found no improvements in rowers after 10 weeks of supplementation with deer velvet.
Consequently, delivering the benefits of an acid-sensitive supplement, such as deer velvet, can be a challenge. Protecting ingredients from stomach acid to maintain effectiveness is crucial—but it can require complex enteric coating formulations and manufacturing techniques, expensive packaging, and the use of solvents that many dietary supplement consumers find unacceptable.
More specifically, conventional film coatings for stomach acid-resistance involve costly manufacturing processes that lead to waste, delays, and yield loss. Further, cumbersome tablet-coating and microencapsulation techniques require use of chemicals that do not conform to many consumers' preference for ‘healthy and natural’ products. Additionally, heat used in the coating process can damage the delicate biomolecules before they are consumed.